Vampire
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Vampiro(a)" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Vampire" (ヴァンパイア Vanpaia) é um arquétipo de monsters dark. Inicialmente, eles foram introduzidos apenas no mangá pelos "Blood Curse"(Maldição do sangue) e "Evil Eye of Coercion"(Coersão do olho maligno), porém recebeu um suporte no TCG/''OCG'' no pack Shadow Specters. O arquétipo "Vampire" está fortemente associado com a frânquia de jogos Castlevania , sendo umas das frânquias mais rentaveis da Konami. Todos os membros do arquétipo são monstros do tipo Zombie, por excessão do tipo Warrior "Vampire Hunter". Camula utiliza um deck vampiro no anime de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, assim como a Tilla Mook em Yu-Gi-Oh! R. "Vampire Orchis" e "Vampire Koala" não são cartas "Vampire" pois não possuem「ヴァンパイア」em seus nomes no Japão. Além de seus Attributes serem EARTH, não Dark como a maioria dos vampiros (com excessão da "Vampire Vamp"). * Design "Vampire" monsters typically resemble pale-skinned humanoids with irregularly colored hair (white, green, etc.) in mostly aristocratic clothing resembling that of the 18th to 19th century, evocative of the common depiction as the mythological undead creature of Europe, and with them being tied in infamous legend to tyrannical and corrupt nobility. Many Vampire monsters have claw-like appendages on their clothing, best seen in the artworks of "Vampire Sorcerer" and "Vampire Grace"; it is unclear whether it is an adornment or an actual part of their bodies. * Referências Estilo De Jogo The archetype is supported by the Field Spell Card "Vampire Kingdom". The card is designed to augment the effects of "Vampire Lord", "Vampire Lady", "Vampire Duke" and "Vampire Grace", but it also works with other effects that mill your opponent such as "Gravekeeper's Servant" and "Iron Chain Dragon". The Trap Card, "Vampire Takeover", is very handy for getting "Kingdom" onto the field, and as well as a free Special Summon from your Graveyard. The main idea behind this strategy is to eliminate key cards in your opponent's Deck and controlling their field. "Vampires" make an effective Xyz Monster Deck. Using the effects of "Shadow Vampire" and "Vampire Duke" to Special Summon Level 5 DARK "Vampires" (such as each other or "Vampire Lord") and Overlay for the boss of the Deck: "Crimson Knight Vampire Bram". You can also use "Vampire's Curse" and "Vampire Grace" for Rank 6 plays (such as the unorthodox, yet still thematically fitting Number 24), as well as "Zombie Master" for Rank 4 plays with monsters such as "Vampire Lady" or "Vampire Sorcerer". "Vampire Sorcerer" is very helpful for both of the Deck's goals. Its first effect allows you to search any DARK "Vampire" monster or any "Vampire" Spell/Trap Card, and its second effect allows you to Normal Summon one "Vampire" monster without Tributing. You can use its first effect to search for "Vampire Kingdom" and its second to Summon "Vampire Lord" or "Vampire Grace" in order to mill your opponent, or you could search for "Shadow Vampire" and use the second effect to Normal Summon it, use the effect "Shadow" to Special Summon "Vampire Lord", and Overlay for a DARK Rank 5. * Cards Recomendados Monstros * Shadow Vampire * Vampire Dragon * Vampire Duke * Vampire Genesis * Vampire Grace * Vampire Lady * Vampire Lord * Vampire Sorcerer * Vampire's Curse * Vampire Vamp * Blood Sucker * Dark Armed Dragon * Endless Decay * Garbage Lord * Goblin Zombie * Gozuki * Il Blud * Masked Chameleon * Mezuki * Pain Painter * Patrician of Darkness * Plaguespreader Zombie * Pyramid Turtle * Quickdraw Synchron * Secret Sect Druid Dru * Skull Conductor * Zombie Master * Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon (if using "Zombie World") * Uni-Zombie Monstros de Fusão * Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon * Elder Entity Norden * Reaper on the Nightmare * Starving Venom Fusion Dragon Monstros Sincro * Archfiend Zombie-Skull * Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons * Black Rose Dragon * Dark End Dragon * Doomkaiser Dragon (if using "Zombie World") * Iron Chain Dragon * Revived King Ha Des Monstros Xyz * Crimson Knight Vampire Bram * Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon * Constellar Ptolemy M7 * Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger * Gauntlet Launcher * Number 24: Dragulas the Vampiric Dragon * Number 53: Heart-eartH (with "Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon") * Number 66: Master Key Beetle * Photon Strike Bounzer * Pilgrim Reaper * Shark Fortress Magias * Vampire Kingdom * Allure of Darkness * Book of Life * Burial from a Different Dimension * Call of the Mummy * Gravekeeper's Servant * Instant Fusion * Fusion Substitute * Overpowering Eye * Recurring Nightmare * Re-Fusion * The Monarchs Stormforth * Transmodify * Tuning * Zombie World * Dragon's Mirror (if using "Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon") Armadilhas * Vampire Takeover * Deck Devastation Virus * Eradicator Epidemic Virus * Escape from the Dark Dimension * Trap of the Imperial Tomb (if using "Zombie World") ** Quickdraw Plant / Trick Vampires Monstros * Dandylion * Dark Armed Dragon * Lonefire Blossom * Gozuki * Mezuki * Plaguespreader Zombie * Pyramid Turtle * Quickdraw Synchron * Shadow Vampire * Spore * The Tricky * Vampire Duke * Vampire Sorcerer Monstros Xyz * Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon * Constellar Ptolemy M7 * Crimson Knight Vampire Bram * Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger * Number 53: Heart-eartH (with "Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon") * Number 66: Master Key Beetle * Shark Fortress Monstros Sincro * Black Rose Dragon * Formula Synchron * Junk Archer * Junk Berserker * Junk Destroyer * Junk Gardna * Stardust Dragon * Shooting Star Dragon * Underworld Fighter Balmung Magias * Allure of Darkness * Book of Life * Burial from a Different Dimension * Call of the Mummy * Foolish Burial * Jewels of the Valiant * Recurring Nightmare * The Monarchs Stormforth * Transmodify * Tuning * Vampire Kingdom Armadilhas * Call of the Haunted * Deck Devastation Virus * Eradicator Epidemic Virus * Oasis of Dragon Souls * Seven Tools of the Bandit * Trap Stun * Vampire Hieratic Deck * Fraquezas While "Vampires" are fairly powerful in controlling your opponent's Deck, they can be devastated by their own effects too. Opponents who know that you use "Vampire"s, or during Duels 2 and 3, will be likely to side cards like "Dimension Fortress Weapon", "Skull Invitation", "Breakthrough Skill" or even "Jackpot 7", with the last one being most dangerous due to "Vampire Kingdom"'s effect being compulsory. Decks that utilize the Graveyard as resource are also problem as well, for the same reason. "Lightsworn" Decks in particular can take huge advantage of a "Vampire" player, while Decks such as Zombies and "Infernities" that can construct huge combos out of the Graveyard pose a similar threat. A lone "Vampire Hunter" can potentially destroy an opposing "Vampire"-centered deck, especially since all "Vampire" monsters are DARK. : "Macro Cosmos" and "Dimensional Fissure", as well as "Banisher of the Light" and "Banisher of the Radiance", can easily prove fatal for the "Vampire" strategy, since it relies almost entirely on "Vampire Sorcerer", or at least "Plaguespreader Zombie" or "Mezuki", being in the Graveyard to allow for the Summon of "Vampire Shadow" and "Vampire Duke". Also, cards that negate monster effects on the field, most notably "Skill Drain" (and, by extension, "Soul Drain" for dealing with "Sorcerer") and "Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror", generally prove a complete out against the Deck due to its huge reliance on such. Categoria:Arquétipos